


Beyond The Horizon

by christophspowerstance



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christophspowerstance/pseuds/christophspowerstance
Summary: You had a stressful day at work, but it gets better once you get home.





	Beyond The Horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tea_limeman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_limeman/gifts).



> This is a little something I wrote for my lovely [girlfriend](http://haifisch-ohne-traenen.tumblr.com/)!! ♡♡  
> I got inspired for this after seeing [this video](https://www.instagram.com/p/By2ftDIAIab/) on Till's official instagram account. 
> 
> Also thank you [Brig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle) for helping me!! ♡♡

The first thing you do upon entering your small but beloved home is flopping down onto the stairs next to the entrance door. You let out a long, fretful sigh, before you manage to convince yourself to get rid of your shoes. Struggling with untying your shoelaces, you decide to just pull them off your feet and throw them into the corner. Your day at work has been exhausting, to say the least. You’re completely done with the world, and, most of all, humankind. People can be such dickheads at times; and today was one of the days where all of the dickheads collectively thought it’s a great idea to come to your store and pester you with their peevishness. 

Approaching footsteps have you snap back to reality. A moment later, Till’s broad shoulders appear in the doorframe which connects the hallway to the kitchen. The softest smile graces his aged, stubbled face; his eyes hold a warmth that draw you in and you find yourself having no choice but to sink into them.

“Rough day at work?” 

His deep voice seeps through your tired mind and body, immediately brightening your mood. You simply nod as an answer to his question, before you get up with a slight groan. With you approaching him, he instinctively opens his arms, welcoming you against his broad, comfortable chest. You lay your head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck, while he closes his strong arms around you, holding you close to himself. You absorb his scent, his strength, while you melt into the embrace, allowing yourself to succumb to the moment. 

You don’t know how long you two stand there – in the middle of the door, hardly exchanging a single word, until Till places a kiss on top of your hair and releases you. 

“I’m gonna go change into something more comfortable and not quite as sweaty,” you announce, before heading upstairs to your bedroom, floorboards creaking underneath your feet as you go. Till grunts something in reply, but you don’t quite catch it, nor do you ask for repetition. 

Twenty minutes and a cold shower later, you join Till in the kitchen, already feeling rejuvenated, as if today never happened. The wonderful pungent smell of freshly brewed peppermint tea welcomes you as you enter the kitchen, but you pause when you find Till putting together a small basket. Glancing across its contents, you spot a pack of grapes, cheese and crackers, alongside a thermos bottle, most certainly containing the tea. Turning to Till, you raise an eyebrow in unspoken confusion and a demand for answers. 

He shrugs and explains, “I thought it would be nice to sit outside for a while – just relaxing while we gaze upon the ocean.” 

Taking a step towards you, he reaches out to wrap his large, calloused hands around your hips, pulling you in to place a tender kiss to your forehead, murmuring, “Maybe at the shores of the [Gespensterwald](https://www.ferienpark-seepferdchen.de/resources/img/galleries/22/lg/Gespensterwald-Hundestrand-Ostseeurlaub_1536651379.jpg)? We can go there by bike, it’ll be nice.” 

You don’t know if you want to hate or love him for the idea – you’re completely spent from your day at work, but you know seeing the seaside will make you feel infinitely better. It always does, without fail. After contemplating if it’s worth the effort you decide that yes, it is indeed more than worth it. So you look up to him, softly smiling, “Sounds great.” 

Half an hour later, you prop your bicycles against a tree. It’s almost dark, considering it’s eight in the evening. It’s cooled down greatly. The air hangs thickly around you, heavy with moisture and sea salt. You’re glad you remembered to bring a sweater. 

A hand roughened by age and labor slides against your own. With ease, Till threads your fingers together, before gently pulling you to the nearby bench. He sets the basket atop it and then takes a seat next to you, close enough so your shoulders connect.

Your gaze falls upon the endless horizon over the ocean, and you can feel yourself relaxing in a gradual release of stress, of irritation, of exhaustion. It rushes out of you like an exhale of air. You feel at home. Till putting his arm around your shoulders, willingly giving you some of his body heat, only emphasizes this feeling. You release a contented sigh. Relishing in this moment for a while longer, both of you just sit in silence, admiring the infinity that is the ocean blending into the sky almost seamlessly. Fresh air fills your lungs with every breath you take, the faint smell of salty water reaches your senses, and you close your eyes for a second. Moving here with the man you love really was the best decision you could have ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> [wiener-blut.tumblr.com](http://wiener-blut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
